Movie Two Omake: Nothing Beyond the Looking Glass
by Magic Kaito
Summary: This is a crazy little idea I had while I was watching the second Inuyasha movie about a different way it could have ended. All in good fun! Please R&R!


Movie Two Omake: Nothing Beyond the Looking Glass

AN: While watching movie 2 (the day it came out, I'm slow), I started thinking about... Well, let's just say I thought of another way everything could have ended. So, I wrote it out in this very short little fic! Please R&R! Oh, yes. I do not own Inuyasha or anything that was spawn from it. Except this fic. And my other ones. Yeah.

* * *

Princess Kaguya laughed as she held the mirror, focusing it on Inuyasha. These intruders may have been able to somehow make it into her castle, but she knew that she had the upper hand. "I know your darkest desires," she said with a smile. "You want to become a full-fledged demon. I can give it to you!"

"Shut up and release Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, looking over at his trapped companion.

"How rude," Kaguya answered snidely. "Well, why don't we see what desires are locked away in the hearts of your little friends, here?" She turned around and pointed her mirror at Kagome.

"What are you doing?!" the girl cried. "Let me go!!!"

"I see," the moon princess replied with a laugh. "Oh, how jealous you are, Miss Kagome. You think you can accept her, but deep down inside you despise her, don't you?"

"W-what do you mean?" Kagome said, looking a little worried.

"You know, my dear," she answered. "You're well aware of it. How about we try... this little fellow next?"

She pointed her mirror at Shippo, who immediately began to panic. "Oh no!" he exclaimed, trying to decide who was the best person to hide behind at this point and not making a decision at all.

After a moment Kaguya laughed. "He annoys you that much, eh?" she said, grinning at the kitsune. "Maybe I could help you as well, my young fox demon."

"I... don't know what you're talking about," he finally said defensively.

She laughed again. "You can't hide it. These images are coming directly from the deepest parts of your soul. Deny it and it will only make my killing you all the more painful."

She silently turned to Kohaku. "Odd," she said after a few moments. "His soul seems... empty. Like it shouldn't be among the living anymore..."

Sango gasped a little and looked at her brother. "That can't be true," she thought. "He can still live! I know it!"

"Well, since we got the biggest reaction from the slayer over there, let's try her next..." Kaguya said, facing the mirror at Sango. However, this caused her to groan in annoyance. "Please," she finally said. "Having your little brother live again? That's not dark at all. Stupid girl..."

She scanned the room with her eyes, smiling slightly to herself. "Let's see here; who's left?" She grinned at Miroku, although the mirror still faced Sango. "How about we try you next, monk?"

Everyone else's eyes became very wide. "Uh, I don't think you wanna do that," Inuyasha suddenly said.

"Quiet, you," she replied. "Your all going to die. What difference does this make?"

"No, really," Sango added. "I wouldn't check him if I were you."

"Right," the demon answered. "I saw more than just that main desire, you know..." Sango blushed.

"Now, let's see yours," Kaguya said, pointing the mirror at Miroku. He looked back at her, seeming a little confused.

After a few seconds, Kaguya let out a scream of both terror and disgust. "What is this?!" she cried. "How on earth could something so disgusting and vile be within the heart of one mere mortal?!"

Just then, the mirror began cracking on it's own, and as it's carrier stared in horror at Miroku, the glass burst.

"No, my mirror!" she exclaimed, her body seeming to blow away. "Without it, I- Curse you, you sick minded monk!!!" And with that, her body evaporated into nothingness, never to be seen again.

Kagome's bonds were immediately broken and she dropped to the ground. However, she and everyone else who was still in the room were all staring suspiciously at Miroku.

"And just what was it that Kaguya saw?" Sango finally asked, Hiraikotsu ready in case any Houshi bashing needed to be done.

"I have... absolutely no idea!" he replied, grinning nervously.

Everyone continued to glare at him. "Right," Inuyasha finally said, starting to walk away. "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

Everyone followed him out, except for Kohaku that is, who left shortly afterwards only to have Naraku come out of his back. The others were too busy giving Miroku dirty looks to notice his absence.

* * *

AN: Yeah... There's what I thought. I know it was weird, but hey, I thought you'd all like a short laugh. Please review and let me know just how insane you think I am!!! 


End file.
